The Rising Storm
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: It's the first Christmas after the fall of Pitch and all is well. The guardians are happy and hard at work, but as the wind refuses to obey Jack on Christmas Eve things take a quick change for the worst and nobody knows quite why.
1. Chapter 1

Jack sat on the roof of one of the taller buildings, watching over the town where he had once lives, snowdrops fell one by one, blowing in the wind as the children played, throwing snowballs and building snowmen. He wanted to go down and play, but instead he just watched.

"Hey you! Frosty, what you doing lying about?" came an oh so familiar voice, with an oh so familiar Australian accent.

Sighing Jack wondered if he could pretend to have not heard, he risked a glance, the Easter bunny stood on the ground looking up at him impatiently, Jack knew there was no getting away. Taking a deep breath, he jumped down letting the wind guide him.

"What do you want now?" Jack asked leaning against a lamppost that immediately froze.

"North sent me to get you."

"What for? I'm busy."

"You busy?" Bunny laughed out loud "Jack, you don't know busy, you don't work the way we do, like you said your all fun times."

"Well then, I'm busy thinking up ideas for fun times, what does North want anyway? Christmas is in two days, he must be busy, very busy."

"No doubt about it, I believe he wants you to make it snow, for Christmas. Everywhere."

"Ugh... that's hard work, then I wont have time to stop and play."

"Yeah well you can play the day after Christmas, about time you started working a bit harder, like us other guardians."

"I'm pretty sure this wasn't part of the oath."

"Did your read it yourself?"

"No."

"Then stop you jabbering and get to work before I drag you all the way tot eh north pole with myself, and I won't be taking dragging you though the soft snow, either."

"Your always so kind to me, since when do you do little jobs for him North anyway, had Tooth or Sandy come I wouldn't be surprised, but you almost argue with North as much as with me."

"We may disagree about some stuff, such as the importance of the holidays" he clenches his paws "but I know what a deadline is like and we're all guardians, we help each other out, including you, that means you make it snow on Christmas... and not on Easter."

"OK, OK, I'll make it snow on Christmas, we'll have to see about Easter do" he said stepping away from the lamppost grinning.

"Why you!" he jumped as if to grab Jack but he was gone, carried away by the wind.

"Bye, bye, bunny! I'll see you on Christmas, seems I'll be a bit busy during the next few days" he said before vanishing into the clouds as it began to snow.

Bunnymund shook his head as he opened a borrow and vanished. Appearing back in the north pole he opened the door to Santa's office.

"What is it this time?!" he shouted, no looking up from what he was doing.

"Hey, calm down mate, your the one that requested my help"

North looked up and sighed "I didn't realize it was you, so how did it go?"

"Jack is taking care of it now, it should be snowy as ever on Christmas day, don't you worry."

"Good, I've put the tooth fairy in charge of preparing a Christmas dinner."

"Wait what you talking about? I ain't staying for not Christmas dinner!"

"Of course you are! Well all our, me, you, Tooth, Sandy and Jack. It'll be like a family!"

"Sine when did we do family activities? Is this cause of Jack?"

"He may have been what gave us the idea, but we are a family aren't we? Why should we not act like one? And besides, it wouldn't hurt to spend some time together, you and Jack especially."

"Isn't fighting a thing families do? Can't we keep it that way, I ain't exactly in a family mood right now and besides, Jack will be tired after all that snow and you too."

"Oh stop making up excuses! Your as bad as Jack!"

"I am not!"

"So you will come?"

"Fine, but when Easter comes, we celebrate that too" he said with a grin.

North laughed "Easter is not Christmas, but I cannot argue with that" he said.

"Good, now is there anything else I gotta do or can I go now?"

"If you got the spare time you could help Tooth."

"Hmm, fine."

Jack flew thought the Sky, just above the clouds, his staff went though the clouds as they changes colour and let snowflakes fall "isn't my usual job, but it isn't bad, I could get used to this in fact, relaxing... perhaps too relaxing, nah, couldn't get used to this, but I can take it for a few nights."

Jack kept going all night, and the next morning, it was Christmas Eve and Jack was beginning to get hungry, he fought of going down to get some food, but then he looked down, he hadn't even done a quarter of his work yet, the wind really wasn't as fast as it needed to be, perhaps if he got a small wind storm going he could work faster.

The other guardians would probably say it was dangerous, or at least Tooth and North would and bunny would agree just for an excuse to have a go at him. But they didn't have to know, Jack was good with the wind, it had been his only friend for 300 years.

"Well wind, lets do this together" he said and with a fast movement of his staff the wind grew stronger and stronger, he laughed, as he sped up, watching the ground bellow him whoosh by "this is more like it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed and Jack continued his work, but as he looked up to the moon, it seemed to be covered by clouds, Jack shrugged, then realized. He was above the clouds, as high as he could go, there could be no clouds above covering moon from his view... yet there was.

He stopped, the wind held him up and he stared up at the moon for a few minutes, then closed his eyes shaking his head before looking up again "I must be tired... I should hurry and finished up my job" he finally decided, making the wind move faster he got back to work spreading snow.

But as Jack went on, each hour it become harder to control the wind for some reason, he had only a few hours left of work when he couldn't hold on. He was fighting the wind fiercely as it tried to drag him, he couldn't force it any more, he was too tired so he took a deep breath and let the wind carry him to where ever it choose.

"What's going on..." he looked up at the moon kind of expecting it to be his doing, maybe he had something to show him, perhaps that was it, but the moon was still invisible behind the clouds. Jack closed his eyes wishing he could sleep before opening them wide and holding his staff tightly preparing himself for anything.

Finally the wind stopped, Jack held tight of his staff and let out a scream of surprise as he suddenly fell though the wet clouds, he tried to start the wind again with no luck, taking on a pose he prepared himself, closing his eyes tightly.

Pain ran though his body and he groaned as he opened his eyes, he was lying on the ground, thankful for the snow that broke his fall, he held hi staff tight to his chest before falling asleep on the ground.

"Jack! Jack! Jack! Wake up! Jack!" shouting, but who was shouting? Jack closed his eyes tighter.

"Hey wake up you silly snowflake!" Bunny shouted, Jack recognized his voice.

"Bunny?" Jack asked opening his eyes. Tooth was closest to him, holding his head softly, she let out of a sigh of relief. Bunny was standing nearby leaning on North's slay. North was standing behind Jack along with Sandy "what happened?" Jack asked his eyes widening as he sat up.

"That what we where meant to ask you" North said crossing his arms "you made it snow for Christmas, well most places at least, then vanished into thin air. Christmas was two days ago, how do you think we felt when you didn't show up to celebrate? We fought you'd ditched us to hand out with Jamie or some of the other kids."

"I knew that wasn't it, you would tell us" Tooth said "and I was right wasn't I? What happened to you? Did you crash?"

"I-I... am not sure" Jack said thinking back "the wind refused to obey and it dragged me... then dropped me here, I took it I was just too tired to control it."

"Has this ever happened before?" Bunny asked.

"Not that I can recall."

"Have you ever flown when tired?"

"Not as tired as that I don't think."

"Then you where probably right, all do two days is a long time to sleep, you ill or something?"

"Can Guardians even get ill?" Jack asked grinning before standing up "well I definitely don't feel ill, at least no at the moment" he said and looked around for his staff.

"Where's your staff? Jack" Tooth asked.

"I... don't know, I had it with me when I fell" he said getting to his knees "maybe the snow hid it" he said digging around for it. At first he was calm but soon he began to worry.

"You sure you had it when you fell?" North asked.

"Yes I was clinging onto it... I knew I was."

Sandy looked around confused and shook his head "I agree with Sandy, it definitely isn't here" Bunny said looking at Jack.

"Then where is it, huh?"

"How'd I know, it's your magical staff, you should have made sure you knew where it was before taking your little nap."

"Are you saying his is my fault?"

"Who's else would it be if not yours?"

"Bunny! Jack! This is not time for this" Tooth interrupted "Jack, we will find your staff, but you've spent the last two days asleep on the snow, we should go now. I don't like it here" she said.

Jack hesitated then nodded "it will turn up eventually" he whispered, getting up, Tooth helped him up, Jack appreciated this more then he imagined, not having his staff to lean on felt kind of strange. A bit like the absence of a necklace on always wears. Except he had that staff for 300 years, it was no small change.

The five climbed into the slay and began to head back to the north pole. Jack put his head on his arms as he looked at the spot where he had fallen, Sandy was right, his staff definitely wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack rested his head atop his arms, watching as the snow softly fell covering the ground for as far as the eye can see. He closed his eyes and took in the cold wind.

"Jack..." Tooth whispered placing a hand on his shoulder "are you okay?"

"Of course... it just bothers me."

"What does?"

"The way the wind acted... it's never gone against me before, not like that... and my staff, I can't afford to lose it" he said clenching his fists.

"You where tired and we will find your staff" Tooth assured him, but Jack shook his head.

"It was more then me being tired, the wind... it wanted me to see something, I know it did."

"It dropped you out of the sky, Jack, what could it have wanted you to see there?"

Jack looked up at the sky, clouds covered the sky leaving it hidden, he couldn't see the navy colour of the sky or the stars... or the moon. He fought of the moon hidden by the clouds, he looked thoughtful and Tooth watched him.

"Tooth..."

"Yes, Jack?"

"Is it normal that the moon be covered by the clouds?"

Tooth looked at him for a second confused "well, it often is Jack, especially when the sky is filled with snow clouds, why would you ask that?"

"Because..." he was about to tell her about it then shook his head "no, your right, it is normal I'm just tired" he said resting his head again on his arms and closing his eyes. Tooth looked sadly at him then left him alone so she as to talk to the other guardians, she spoke quietly.

Jack could hear if he wanted to do, they where all so close, but he didn't want to, he just wanted to lose himself in his own thoughts for now.

Jack woke up from a dreamless sleep a few hours later, the sounds of yetis and elves hard at work in the workshop was what awoke him. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his room, on his bed, the window was wide open letting in a cold wind and some snow.

He smiled and got up running to the window to feel the breeze though his hair, he climbed up onto the windowsill, he laughed and was about to jump, let the wind take him, but when he did, the wind didn't catch him, he just fell, he wished the workshop wasn't on a ledge as he tried to cling onto the ice desperately.

He was lucky to land on another ledge, grateful for the small layer of snow covering the cold ice he took in a deep breath and stood up. Trembling slightly from the shook. He then burst into laughed realizing how instinctive and lucky he had been. He looked up wondering how he would make his way back to the workshop.

From where he was he could see where the slay went in and out of the workshop, next to him on the ledge was a few windows that undoubtedly led into the workshop, but there where all closed tightly and Jack doubted breaking them would end well.

He touched the thick ice, it was cold all do it didn't bother Jack, he punched it to see if it broke but wasn't surprised when it didn't, if he had his staff he could have probably broken wholes in it to use as steps, but then if he had his staff with him he could just fly up.

Taking in a deep breath he began to climb, grabbing hold of any bit of ice that was slightly forming and edge or cracked, it was hard and Jack wondered how long it would be until he fell flat on his back again. He was so used to just flying everywhere he wasn't a master climber but somehow with a bit of luck he made it to the top, climbing in.

He was grateful the cold didn't bother him. Otherwise it would be completely impossible to climb up. He walked though the ice tunnels slowly, hoping North didn't decide to take his slay for a little rise, since he didn't feel like being trampled on my a load of reindeer. He soon reached the are where the gate was, he remembered it only briefly from the first time he came on the slay, next few times he hadn't been paying much attention.

After climbing up the ice wall getting past the gate was a piece of cake. Soon he reached the inside of the workshop and took the lift upwards. He entered the globe room, North was there and so was Bunny and Tooth, Sandy had obviously gone back to work.

"Ah, here comes sleeping beauty" Bunnymund said watching him come towards them.

"Didn't I give you a room up?" North asked looking at the lift.

"Yeah, yeah, I went for a fly, came in though a different entrance" Jack said waving his hand in a dismissing manner.

North was about to ask about how he flew without his staff when Jack asked "so, now what? I'm guessing you have a plan to find the staff, or do we just search the whole world?" he asked with sitting on the table next to the control panel.

"Ah well, I checked the direction the wind was going on and has been going on when you feel, we believe it could have been carried away by the wind, so we will search along that route" North explained.

"Sounds good, and if we don't find it on that route?"

"Then we will need to make a new plan" North said simply "now lets go."

"I'm taking my burrows" Bunny said.

"What ever, Jack, Tooth, let's go" North called raising his hand as a sort of wave to Bunny.


	4. Chapter 4

The search was as unsuccessful as Jack's earlier attempt to fly without his staff. When they returned, Sandy had come to see how things where coming, they informed him that nowhere before Tooth left to check on the palace.

"Well, how about we have a meal, there's plenty left from Christmas!" North decided.

"Christmas?" Jack asked following North and Bunny. Sandy walked by his side, making a picture of a Christmas dinner with his sand.

"Yes, we didn't eat anything do, we where all waiting for you."

"Oops, well nobody informed me in all fairness."

"I wasn't blaming you Jack, just informing you" North said.

"No but Bunny probably want to blame me pretty bad" Jack grinned.

"Hey! Don't pretend like I be wanting to start a fight!"

"Guys, stop this, it is silly" North shook his head at the two arguing "come, this way" he led the way into a big dining room, filled with food, there was a Christmas tree with present still under it and decoration everywhere.

"Woah" Jack looked impressed, Bunny annoyed.

"Oh you wait until Easter" he mumbled under his breath.

North laughed "the food may be cold but I'm guessing that don't bother you, Jack?"

"Not at all" Jack replied grinning.

"Well then guys, dig in!" he shouted and sat down, beginning to eat some chicken. Bunny sat down on the left side of the table where North was but a few seat away from him. Jack sat facing North and Sandy next to Jack.

Bunny rolled his eyes, he picked up some biscuits and nibbled at them. Jack who most days didn't even bother with food was much more excited by the meal. All do he was still cautious when trying stuff he hadn't before. Sandy sat there sand pictures of food appearing above his good as if he where indecisive about what he wanted.

North watched Jack smiling, the excitement and happiness in his eyes was heart warming for the guardians. Bunny on the other hand seeing Jack just made him wonder if this would be as excited had he not spent the last three hundred year so alone.

When the meal ended the elves began to take the plates away, Jack ran over to the window opening it wide to let the wind in. He stood on the ledge to feel the wind better. Bunny glared at the cold breeze.

"Don't jump out, remember you ain't got your precious staff" Bunny warned.

Jack laughed, thinking of what happened before "oh I'm sure I'd be ok" he said grinning as he looked to the sky.

"I wouldn't risk it" North said dragging Jack inside and closing the window, Jack frowned.

"I was fine" he complained putting his hands into his pocket.

"Come on, I still have a present to give you" North said smiling as he turned towards the tree.

Jack ran after him "present? Does that mean I got onto the nice list this year?" he asked.

North laughed and nodded "I guess you couldn't of stayed on it forever no matter how many colds you caused, and besides, I owe you for that snow" he said handing jack a beautifully wrapped up box.

Jack grinned his write teeth seemed to sparkle as he placed the big box on the table "I can open it now right?"

"That why I gave it to you."

Jack gave it a small shake before carefully undoing the ribbon and putting it in his pocket then ripping the wrapping paper of.

"Someone got something against the pretty paper" Bunnymund mumbled. Watching Jack.

Jack didn't pay any attention as he opened the box, he stopped grinning when he saw what was inside, the present was perfect really, suited Jack fine, fun and winterry. But as Jack looked at them he remembered the last time he had used a pair, and the voice of his sister calling out.

North seeing his expressions frowned "don't you like it? I guess I should have guessed, you don't need ice skates to ice skate" he said.

"Oh not! It's a perfect present, I used to love ice skating and bare foot isn't the same!" he quickly said "thank you."

"There's no need to lie Jack, I saw the look on your face, you looked heartbroken" he said with a small fake grin.

"Not cause of the gift do" Jack corrected him "it's just... I was ice skating with my sister the last time I saw her" Jack explained.

"Hm?"

"Before I became Jack Frost... the ice cracked and... I saved her but... I never saw her again, I guess it hurts to remember after having forgotten for so many years" he whispered.

"Oh, I see, that's different" North said, unsure what to say, he looked to Bunny who looked just as speechless. Sandy on the other hand got up and smiled, making a picture of a frozen lake, suggesting they all go ice skating.

Jack grinned, and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on! You can't skate on the snow!" Jack shouted grinning as he attempted to drag Bunny onto the frozen lake near Burgess to skate.

"Bunny's don't skate, not on snow and most certainly not on ice!" Bunny protested, growling.

North chuckled "come on Bunny, is much better then you think!" North called out, he was not very good at ice skating at all, but he enjoyed it all the same.

Sandy nodded and slid from one end of the lake to the other on his belly crashing into a pile of snow. Jack laughed as he skated around the lake staying where the ice was hardest remembering the events of his past.

Bunny just shook his head and leaped into a tree sitting on the branch "I'm staying up here far away from the cold ground" he announced. Pulling out his boomerang to mess around with.

"Coward!" Jack shouted up laughing so much as he twirled, he had forgotten how much fun ice skating was.

"Hey, I ain't no coward just for having some common sense, you said it y'self earlier that the ice cracked before."

"So we're afraid to get a little wet are we?" he said laughing, Bunny mumbled something and ignored him.

"Leave him alone, Jack, he will miss out" North said skating over to Jack best he could grabbing onto Jack's shoulder so not to fall, nearly pushing Jack over.

Jack grinned up at North seeing how clumsy the big man was on the skates. Then over to Sandy who was building a snow man next to the lake.

Jack skated over to the border, grabbing some snow.

"What you up to, Jack?" North asked suspiciously.

Jack put a finger on his mouth over his wide grin as he prepared a snowball looking up at Bunnymund who was distracted by his boomerang. With perfect aim Jack threw it not just hitting bunny in the face but knocking him out of the tree and into a pile of snow.

Jack burst into the laughter doing a quick air punch before retreating to the far end of the lake so Bunny couldn't reach him.

"Why you little-" Bunny was hit with another snowball from Jack, who laughed even harder as Bunny jumped to hid feet and ran up to Jack slipping on the ice but sliding into Jack knocking him to the side.

"Oops" Jack said quickly getting up and skating away from Bunnymund. The bunny quickly got out his boomerang throwing it hard as he could, it missed Jack by a few inches.

"Bunny! Careful!" North shouted at the easter bunny as he saw how hard the boomerang hit the tree.

"Why must you always take his side?!"

"Because he isn't throwing heavy buts of wood at people" North said calmly.

Bunny leapt at Jack who quickly moved out the way and into the centre of the lake, he was about to tell Bunny to come get him when he noticed where he was standing. Right where he had fallen all does year ago.

"Hey you come back here!" Bunny shouted, but Jack didn't react.

He stared down at the thick ice, it was much thicker then the day he had fallen in, he made sure of that every single day just in case kids came to play. And all do the ice showed no signs of cracking the memory of the cold water on his skin made him stand still.

"You ok?" North asked, Jack looked up, the three other guardians where now staring at him worried expressions on there faces.

Jack nodded "I'm fine... I-I... just..." he looked for the words "I don't want to ice skate any more" he announced.

"Oh" North looked at the winter spirit "then we will return to the pole!" he said.

Jack nodded kneeling down in the middle of the lake, he took of the skates not moving from his spot.

"Aren't you gonna get of the lake first?" Bunny asked, his anger at Jack seemingly forgotten for the moment.

Jack ignored him and threw the skates over to the snow before crawling of the river, taking a deep breath he stood up throwing the skates over his back like he would his staff then grinning again "well, that was fun!" he said.

Three remaining guardians looked at each other before North shrugged and led the way to the sleigh. Bunny wouldn't let it go quite as easily do.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they where high in the sky, Bunny who had calmed down about the sleight a bit more recently leaned back "so Jack, you seemed to prefer staying near the edges while skating" he said.

Jack looked away from him looking out of the slay as if apprenticing the view "yeah, so?"

"It just seemed a bit... unusual."

"At least I got on the lake" Jack held back a glare.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bunny asked grabbing Jack by the hood and pulling him back to look at Bunny.

Jack pushed away and pulled his hood up "let go of me" he said coldly, as he glared at Bunny.

"Hm, don't tell me your afraid of the ice?" Bunny grinned.

"I made that ice" Jack clenched his fists.

"So you don't trust yourself to have done a good job."

"I do to!"

"Then why so desperate to avoid it, and so scared once in the middle!"

"I was not scared!"

"Then why did you want to leave so badly, hu?"

"Cause... like I said, I made that ice, it makes me thing of my missing staff."

"Oh is that so, sure it isn't cause your scared of it cracking like it did to your sister?"

Jack clenched his fists tighter "don't talk about that" Jack whispered.

Bunny knew then that it was true "I'm right aren't I!" he shouted proudly. He fought back to what Jack had said when he received the skates "so, why did you never see her again anyway?" he asked.

Jack, who believed he already knew, glared at Bunny and at this he stood up threateningly "I said, shut up!" he shouted and was about to hit Bunny when he let out a yowl of pain and grabbed hold of his chest.

Bunny's eyes widened unsure how to react to this sudden change. Sandy seeing Jack's paint came over, North was busy flying the sleigh do.

"Hey Snowflake, you ok?" Bunny asked.

Jack shook his head as he sat down holding his chest taking in deep breaths. Sandy made a questions mark above his head placing a hand on Jack's shoulder looking at him carefully.

North turned around for a second "what's going on?" he asked before looking back in front of him.

"Not sure" Bunny said "I think Jack is hurt..." he looked at Jack.

"My staff" Jack whispered remembering the last time he had felt like this.

"What about it?" Bunny asked.

"I-I... I need to find it! Now!" he shouted running over to North "take me to where you found me!" he demanded.

"What?!" North looked confused.

"Now!" Jack shouted looking angry "or I will find my own way!" he threatened jumping onto the ledge and looking down, he had survived the fall once he could do it again.

North hesitated then nodded "if you wish" he said and turned the sleigh around "but so tell us why it is so suddenly important?" he asked looking at Jack.

The boy didn't reply, he just stared at the sky in front of him with a serious expression. The other decided to not questions him further. They soon reached the snowy waistband where they had found Jack recently.

North got ready to land, once they where close enough to the ground Jack jumped of the sleigh and began to walk around. The other soon followed, not saying anyway as they watched him wonder around.

"You think his maybe bit sleepier then we originally fought?" Bunny asked North and Sandy.

The wind surrounded Jack and he made a movement as if to push it away, and for a second it seemed like it paid attention before spinning around him again as if trying to push him.

"Haven't you done enough?!" he shouted up at the wind, but it continued to persist until Jack sighed and let the wind lead the way.

"Where we going, Jack?" North asked following him.

"Dunno, wind refuses to tell me" Jack shrugged.

"The wind talks?" Bunny asked then laughed "Jack, stop being silly."

"Hey! You never questioned North's yetis or Tooth's fairies speaking!"

"That's different, they do speak!"

"So does the wind, just only I understand" Jack grinned.

"Well what's it saying right now?!"

"Says if you aren't going to shut up you can stay behind" Jack said just before a strong wind pushed Bunny back, he ignored it and pushed though it "you made it do that!"

"I don't have my staff, remember" he said laughing as the wind pushed him forward.

Bunny mumbled putting a paw on his boomerang but he followed Jack without any more complaints. As did North and Sandy, slowly making there way though the thick snow.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours passed, hours of cold wind blowing at there necks and thick freezing snow at there feet, Jack didn't speak, not even once. Bunny was mumbling under his breath louder every step. The Sandman could hear him but chose to pretend not to. North stood closest to Jack trying to figure out what the young spirit was thinking.

Jack finally stopped, his eyes widened, he was standing right at the edge of the snowy area and in front of him was a tall fall before an icy sea "what is it wind?" he whispered, the wind pushed as if trying to push him of the edge.

"What is wrong Jack?" North asked standing next to the boy.

"I don't know, it is unusual that the wind take me here... but I am sure there is a reason!" he said scanning his surroundings.

Bunny rolled his eyes "ya know what Jack? I'm beginning to think this so called wind is as mad as you and that we just walked all this way out here for nothing!" he shouted crossing his arms.

"I never asked you to follow me, you could have stayed right where you where and nobody would have missed ya, Cottontail."

"And let you wonder of on your own? Ha! I ain't no fool Jack, who knows what you would do" he said.

"I haven't even got my staff! What could I do?! Make a snowman! Even if I had my staff what would I do?"

"I don't know, make a blizzard!"

"It's the middle of winter!" Jack shouted throwing his hands up in exasperation "not exactly end of the world if you ask me."

Sandy was staring over the edge, he squinted his eyes, then widened them and began to point. Nobody noticed him, not even North who was staring out at the sea also ignoring the two arguing spirits.

"Good job no one asked you then isn't it?"

Jack took a few steps towards Bunny "yeah good thing, wouldn't want to make some silly kangaroo feel stupid, would we?"

"What is that meant to mean?"

"Can't figure it out with your own brain?"

Bunny glared and grabbed hold of Jack by the neck of his hoodie "want to repeat that?"

"Sure, birdbrain"

"I'm a bunny" he said holding Jack tighter.

"So you say."

Bunny suddenly threw Jack to the ground, pulling out a boomerang "you be careful what you say."

"Or what?" Jack asked grinning as he stood up.

Bunny glared and threw his boomerang, Jack dodged and chucked as Bunny threw his other boomerang, Jack jumped back just as Bunnymund caught his first boomerang and threw it.

Jack laughed jumped back again, he was good at dodging but he had forgotten about the ledge, he let out a shocked scream as suddenly he fell. Bunny's eyes widened as he caught and put away his boomerang running to the ledge.

North quickly looked up "what happened?!" he sounded angry.

Sandy, took one last look at what he had been pointing at before jumping down quickly trying to make it to Jack before he hit the ice. Quickly forming a cloud of dream sand he tried to reach out for Jack with whip, he couldn't grab hold of Jack but managed to push him so he fell in the water rather then hitting the cold hard ice.

Bunny let out a sigh of relief.

"Well done, Sandy!" North called out.

Bunny smirked, feeling content with his revenge, but his smirk soon vanished as Jack didn't swim back up "can the kid swim?" he asked.

North shrugged, and went pale "I never seen him swim before."

Bunny clenched his paws and took a deep breath, quickly running down and diving into the water, it's coldness shocked him at first, but as he opened his eyes wide he swam deeper reaching out for the sinking spirit.

He managed to grab hold of his hoodie when Jack's eyes opened wide, and before he could understand what was going on he held out his hands in front of him as if to defend himself from bunny, there was a sudden flash of blue light.

Bunny closed his eyes tightly, but opened them quick as he could, Jack had managed to freeze some of the water around him leaving chunks of ice floating upwards. Bunny grabbed hold of him and began to swim up fast as he could.

Bunny gasped for breath the second he reached the surface grabbing hold of the ice. North who had climbed down quickly pulled Jack up leaving Bunny to climb up on his own. North held jack carefully patting on his back hard helping Jack to cough up the water.

Bunnymund mumbled something incomprehensible as he climbed up onto the cold ice, cuddling himself as he shivered violently "stupid Snowflake, who doesn't know how to swim?!" he shouted angrily.

"He probably has he reasons" North said, holding Jack close, the boy was slightly coughing but was mostly just taking in deep breath.

"Yeah, well I'd love to hear them" he said looking at Jack his teeth clenched.

"Well you'll have to wait, his unconscious" North announced standing up "time we return to the pole" he announced "come on Bunny, Sandy" North said before realizing Sandy wasn't with them.

"Sandy?" he asked before spotting him on a big chink of ice floating nearby.

"What is it Sandy, what you doing there, mate?" Bunny asked "we need to get out of here, somewhere warm!"

Sandy turned to look at them and held up the thing he had seen earlier, it was a part of Jack's staff, the other two guardians looked shocked as Sandy flew over and held it to them to see better.

"What happened to it?" Bunny asked and Sandy shrugged.

"You think the other parts sank in the water?" North asked looking at the cold water.

"If it did I ain't being the one to go in after 'em."

North looked at the staff for a second then shook his head "we should go, there are more important things to worry about now" he announced.


	8. Chapter 8

Bunny used his warren to get them from the sea back to the sleigh quicker, he then decided to meet them at the pole, saying he didn't want to get back in the sleigh. North just shrugged and put jack down next to Sandy before driving of.

Jack awoke just as they landed in the pole, he mumbled opening his eyes to look around, Sandy smiled at him.

"What happened?" Jack whispered sitting up and looking around.

"Ah, your awake" North said turning to smile at him before getting out of the sligh.

"Yep, awake I am" Jack said getting out too, Sandy staying close instead he fell "so what happened?"

"You took a little swim!"

"I can't swim?"

North laughed "we noticed."

Jack reached up to touch his hair, looking at his hands at thousand of tiny bits of ice that had frozen to his hair. He looked up at North and Sandy to see if either of them where covered in ice or water.

"I remember falling in the water" Jack said thinking back "thanks Bunny..." he whispered the last bit.

"Bunny was the one to dive in and get you out, all do it was his fault so I don't really expect you to thank him" North said.

Jack grinned "serves him right, bet he'll get a bad cold from that water, it almost felt cold to me" Jack sounded cheerful again.

North shook his head "don't be so mean Jack, someone was bound to get hurt eventually with your both arguing, just be grateful Bunny got you out in time" North said all do he was grinning too.

"Yeah, yeah, so I'm guessing we left as soon as possible after that event..."

"Of course... but we think we found what the wind wanted" North looked over to Sandy sadly.

"Really? What is it?" Jack looked excited.

Sandy carefully handed over the half of Jack's staff they had found. Jack took it carefully he looked at it, he wasn't surprised, he had already know. Yet something about seeing his beloved staff broken made him upset.

"Was there only this half?" he asked holding it close.

"Afraid so."

Jack sighed "thank you, wind" he whispered, holding it close "we will find the other half, I'm sure, wind probably already knows where it is" he said wishing he could fly so much.

North nodded "can you... use your powers when its broken?" North asked hesitant, Jack looked up then down at his staff.

"Last time this happened I managed to get enough power out to fix it" Jack explained.

"Last time?" North asked, Sandy formed a question mark.

Jack shrugged "not important" he said "come on, I want something to eat, swimming is tiring" he announced grinning.

Sandy shrugged and followed him, North hesitated before nodding and smiling "Bunny will be here soon, we should prepare dinner! Tooth may already be here!"

Sandy formed a picture of sleeping children above his head as a way to say he would have to go soon. North nodded "you will have time to eat first, Sandy?"

Sandy looked thoughtful then nodded making a picture of food above his head. The three went up the lift, Bunny was waiting for them, his fur still damp and ice sticking to some parts of his fur.

"So sleeping beauty is up?" he asked hopping over, looking angry. Jack grinned and laughed seeing Bunny shivering "knew I should 'ave left you to drown" Bunny mumbled.

"But then you would miss me" Jack said still grinning.

"I'm more likely to miss Pitch" Bunny retorted "do I would not enjoy the scolding I'd get from Tooth" he said.

"I know you care really" Jack said.

"Oh you two stop your arguing, ended bad enough last time, we should eat, you two must be needing some hot soup!" North announced.

Jack had to hold back from putting on a face instead he just politely pointed out he liked cold food, and soup was not one.

"Ah, then we will get you cold soup! I have lovely soup" North announced.

"Umm... soup isn't meant to be served cold, North, but I'm sure it's lovely warm!"

"Don't be silly! Cold soup will be fine!" North sounded jolly as ever to Jack's horror.

Bunny nodded, holding back from laughter "definitely, Jack will love it!"

Sandy smiled at Jack's terrified face as he kept trying to convince North that he wasn't hungry while Bunny argued that Jack had to eat.

An hour later, Jack was still 'eating' his soup while Bunny talked with North about holiday stuff. Sandy had left and Tooth was currently sitting next to Jack talking about something to do with candy and the danger it meant to children everywhere and there teeth.

"Jack?" Tooth asked, Jack looked up surprised.

"Yes, Tooth?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, of course" he tilted his head "why?"

"You look..." she shrugged "want me to get rid of that soup for you?" she asked grinning.

Jack grinned before nodding and handing it to her, she flew of without North noticing giving him the empty ball second later "your welcome."

"Thanks" he said with a grin getting up to go give the ball to the yeti closest to North and thanks him for the 'delicious' meal, that he so much enjoyed.

AN; OK, hello reader! Now I know there aren't many of you, but because I see an increase on view here in comparison to DeviantART, I fought I best note that I don't know where this is going! At this very moment I probably know about as much you, perhaps a little more. So... basically, feel free to suggest stuff cause I have no script to follow, probably won't follow any but you may inspire me!

Also I'd love to hear you noughts, good or bad. Especially about the character, since this is my first time writing with character that aren't mine, I can see many mistakes ready to be made and would love to hear where you think I messed up or need to improve.

Thanks for reading! And sorry for the boring and pointless chapter that this was...


	9. Chapter 9

North insisted Jack go to bed early, saying that if he rested they could do a better search for the rest of his staff tomorrow. Jack eventually agreed knowing that he had no way to search without North anyway. Jack at first went to his room but then decided he didn't like it and instead managed to climb outside to find a comfortable spot on top of the workshop roof.

He took in a deep breath as snow slowly surrounded him and the wind blew in his hair, hoping North didn't decide to check on him or wake him up in the morning to find the winter spirit missing, he fell asleep on the cold roof.

"Come on! Lets go!" Jack shouted racing the wind as he ran towards his lake, his staff in his hand. The wind ruffled his hair playfully forming a small tornado like shape so Jack could see she had reached the lake first.

Jack laughed not caring as he jumped onto the lake with his bare feet, he wasn't scared of skating to the centre, not now. He skated across the whole lake loving the coldness on his feet. He laughed looking up as if to look at the wind when he tripped over something.

He looked surprised as he sat up looking over to see what he had tripped over. He was surprised to see a little girl cuddling her knees crying, she had beautiful brown hair and eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked approaching her "you ok?" he asked.

The girl didn't react, Jack placed a hand on her shoulder "hey... girl?"

She still didn't react so he gave her a small shake, she screamed a heart breaking scream filled with sadness and anger as she pushed Jack away finally looked up at the boy. As they made eye contact Jack recognized her.

"Little sister...?" he whispered.

"Not any more!" she shouted "I'll never be a little sister again... and it's all my fault... oh Jack!"

"Hey! No it's not!" Jack shouted and hesitated before placing another hand on her shoulder "I chose to do what I did... do you recognize me?"

The girl looked up into Jack's eyes, and shook her head "are you one of Jack's friends? Did you come to mourn too?" she asked.

"No, I'm... I'm... here to protect you, and keep you happy."

"Like a guardians angel?"

"Yeah! Like that, I'm a guardian angel, sent to you by Jackson Overland Frost, himself!" he said grinning down at the little girl as he did a twirl in mid air, preparing some snowflakes.

She looked up at him with wide eyes "you've met my brother? Is he ok?"

"He missed you, but he would feel better if you weren't so sad" he explained.

"Oh... I didn't think of that..."

"Well, you should think about it, cause Jack sure did, even in his last moments he wanted you to be happy" he said blowing at the snowflake in his hand very carefully.

The girl smiled when it hit her "your right! Jack... Jack was always happy! I want to be just like him!"

"Ah, but that isn't what Jack wants, he wants you to be YOU, he want YOU to be happy" he said grinning and sitting down next to the girl "and he wants you to remember him every time you see frost" he said.

"Frost? Why frost?"

Jack shrugged pretending not to know "I guess he couldn't think of anything more inspiring" he said "so how about we go find some snow and ice to play with?" he said flying of towards the trees, he could hear her laugh as she followed.

But suddenly he heard the sound of cracking ice, he turned, but to his horror all he saw was the whole lake completely broken into million of piece of ice, water underneath.

Jack hurried to try and held his sister out who was struggling to reach the top, but as soon as he neared the water it froze, returning to normal leaving the young girl completely trapped under the ice. Jack fell to his kneels and began to bang on the ice but it only made it thicker.

Jack screamed and cried, but nothing could save her now. He looked down at her, she was looking up at him with eyes filled with fear, horror, fear of drowning and fear of the write haired boy who had frozen the ice and killed her.

"I'm sorry" Jack whispered, falling limp.

"Sorry won't cut it" came a cold voice from behind him.

Jack quickly turned to look behind him, but there was nobody there, just the darkness and the trees.

"Who said that?"

"Who cares? I'm not here to distract you from your sister Jack, I'm here to show you, why you lost your memories and where left alone."

"What?"

"Jack, you became a guardians for saving your sister, but you killed her soon after, that is why you where punished. Man in Moon was nice to you, he could have left this memory but he took it away, hid it from you, and let you believe you truly where a guardian."

"Your lying, this isn't real..."

"You just saw it yourself, there's as much chance this is real as the memories from you teeth, no?"

"No."

"Deny it if you wish, I did you the favour of truth, you choose to do what you wish with this newly gained information. Farewell my little Icicle."

"Wait! Who are you! I don't understand!" Jack shouted as he stood and ran into the forest.

Soon darkness was all there was, not a single light in the distance, no wind going though his hair, he began to cry, fear took over and suddenly there was pain. It wasn't that bad but it took him by surprise and he let out a loud scream as he gasped to catch his breath.

He opened his eyes to find he was looking up at North's workshop, he had fallen of the rood, he had been lucky to have fallen of the back rather then front do. He decided he would make the snow here thicker when he got his staff back, he forced himself up. He had been though worse falls but it still hurt pretty bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack mumbled to himself as he began to walk towards the workshop, slowly he reached a window that wasn't too high and climbed in, being as quiet as he could. It was dark and empty on this floor all do Jack knew that the higher floors would be as busy as usual. He looked around, he was where the sleigh was, he tried plan a route to his room that he could avoid anybody else but when he failed he made do with climbing onto the rafter and making himself comfortable.

It was warmer then he liked but he wasn't climbing back onto the roof after that fall, he carefully touched his side, it wasn't broken as far as he could tell but he would surely have a bad bruise. He sighed and lay down looking at the ceiling, he wanted to sleep but was too scared, or too distracted at least, he held his staff, the half he had, close and took in a deep breath.

Eventually he fell into a dreamless sleep. He woke up the following morning to worried shouts. He sat up, yawning before blinking the sleepy out of his hands.

"Jack! You here?!" came Tooth's voice.

"Jack! Come out now!" came North's loud voice.

"I bet his doing it on purpose..." Bunny mumbled just aloud enough to be heard.

Jack popped his head over the rafter to see the four of them, Sandy had probably arrived earlier that day. They looked surprisingly worried.

"Here" Jack said jumping down landing on his feet in front of them.

"There you are!" North sounded relieved and smiled, Tooth sighed and shook her head as if unhappy with Jack, Sandy smiled up at him, he was obviously the least worried.

Bunny crossed his arms and walked over to Jack "what where you doing hiding up there?" he asked slightly agitated.

"I wasn't hiding, I was sleeping, didn't think you would get that worried about me not being in my room, it's just, the bed is all warm and soft" Jack said with a grin as he twirled the bit of broken wood around his hand.

"It is ok Jack, but yeti said he saw you fall from window, to the ground" North explained.

"Oh?" he pretended to be surprised, which he was slightly "I think you are over working your yetis North, if there seeing stuff they need more sleep" he said laughing.

"All do you may be right, Jack, about them needing more rest, I don't believe the yeti was simply seeing stuff" Bunny said grinning.

Jack raised an eye brow "how come?" he asked leaning on a wall.

"Cause your covered in snow and frost."

"I always am."

"Except you weren't last night when you retreated to your room. And without your powers you would have had to gone outside to get that much snow on you."

"Or, stand in front of an open window before wondering of to find somewhere to sleep" Jack pointed out, all do he knew there was no point making up excuses Bunny had caught him, and the others knew that as well.

"Jack... did you fall out a window?" Tooth asked tilting her head.

"Not exactly, I feel of the roof" Jack corrected grinning at there bewildered expressions.

"Roof? What where you doing on roof?" North asked.

"It's all cold and snowy and windy, seemed like a good idea at the time?"

"Then you slipped on your own ice!" Bunny burst out laughing.

"I live on a frozen lake, I don't slip on ice" Jack pointed out throwing his hands in his pocket.

Sandy formed a questions mark above his head.

"I-I..." Jack looked for the words, he didn't want to worry the others yet he didn't exactly feel like lying either "I fell of in my sleep" he said.

"You move around in your sleep?" North asked.

"No, not usually... I had a kinda strange... dream?"

"Was that a question?" Bunny shook his head.

Sandy looked at Jack for a second then formed a picture of Pitch above his head.

Jack sighed "I don't know if it was him... but it was definitely a nightmare."

Tooth gasped and North's eyes widened "a nightmare? What was it about?"

Jack waves his hand in dismissal "normal nightmare stuff, point is I feel of then came her and feel into dreamless sleep, I think had it been Pitch he would have attacked again... I may have just been worried due to my staff and all" he shrugged.

"You sure, mate? You know, Pitch may have ran of but he is very powerful and all do I doubt he had enough power to beat us he could be to something and... you should tell us if you have any more nightmares" he said.

"I will" Jack said "but right now I want to concentrate on finding the other half of this" he said holding up the broken half of his staff.

The others nodded as they climbed into the sleigh to ride back to where they had found the first half.


	11. Chapter 11

"This is where you found his staff?" Tooth asked climbing out of the sleigh, Sandy nodded pointing to the water.

"Where we found the staff and nearly lost two guardians" Bunny mumbled shivering.

"Don't exaggerate Bunny!" North chuckled "you make good life guard."

"Lifeguards work at beached or pools not frozen oceans" Bunny mumbled "and Jack trying to freeze me while I tried to get him out didn't help either, I seriously think he wants to kill me."

"I didn't have my staff Bunny, so I couldn't freeze you" Jack pointed out grinning.

"I trust you would find a way."

Jack chucked as he approached the ledge looking down.

"Don't go to close to the ledge, I'm not diving in for you again."

"As long as you don't push me I should be ok" he said as he began to climb down.

Sandy flew next to Jack in case the child did slip.

"So where exactly was it you found my staff?" Jack asked Sandy. Who as a reply made a bridge out of dream sand over to the block of floating ice on which the staff had been. Jack hesitated before running across, not trusting the dream sand to support his weight.

Sandy smiled and landed next to Jack on the ice block tapping his foot on the exact place it had been found. Jack knelt down looking at the ice as if searching for a clue.

"Chances are it's somewhere out there" Jack said pointing towards the ocean as he took in a deep breath to calm himself "any ideas, Sandy?"

Sandy shook his head looking out towards the sea thoughtful. Jack sighed "maybe we should just fly around on the sleigh... wood floats right?"

Sandy shrugged then nodded. They returned to the others.

"Anything?" North asks, Jack shrugs.

"We think it may have been taken by the sea, but wood floats so... that's an up, right?"

"Yeah I guess... no diving in to get it at least."

"So what do we do? Just fly around in circled until we spot it? Ya know the sea is huge!" Bunny protested crossing his arms "and I don't even like the sleigh."

"Any better suggestion?" Jack asked.

"There must be some way for you track it or something, if it's so important and powerful!"

"I usually don't need to track it down" Jack pointed out.

"What if you lost it?"

"Have you ever lost your warren?"

"No!"

"Exactly, same thing."

"My warren is a giant underground passage of tunnels... your comparing it to a stick?"

"Uh-hu."

"Well trust me, if my warren where to be floating around in the sea we'd have no trouble spotting that" Bunny grumbled as everyone climbed into the sleigh.

After that they flew around, all looking down at the water for at least three hours, they decided to call it a day when Jack fell asleep his head on his arms as if he where still looking out for it. Bunny left for his warren, Sandy to spread dreams and Tooth also had to go back to work.

North sat by the fire after making sure Jack's window was tightly shut so he wouldn't climb onto the roof again. He was beginning to worry, he knew Jack's staff was important and knew that without it Jack was barely more then mortal. He wondered if they could find it and if not if there was anything that could replace it.

North had no idea where Jack had gotten the staff from or why it was so important, why not just let his powers be a part of him like with most? Then again perhaps that was a bit dangerous for the amount of power Jack had, perhaps he wouldn't be able to keep it all in.

He looked up at the moon "I trust it is findable..." he whispered "and trust you will inform us if that is not the case" he sighed and stared back at the fire falling to sleep himself.

He was surprised to wake up hearing screaming. He stared at the flames as the noise rang though his head for some reason he was incapable of figuring out what it was until he recognized the voice. He got up and ran right into Jack's room to find the boy hugging his pillow tightly. Sweat falling down his face.

He looked up and stopped screaming, he was gasping and as he realized what was going on he sat back and calmed down looking down "North..."

"What's wrong?!"

"Nightmare" he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jack! This is important, you need to tell us!" Bunny shouted.

All of the guardians where sitting in the globe room. Jack was sitting on the table looking away from them all and at the globe wishing he could call the wind and fly of.

"I said no."

"Why not?" Bunny clenched his fists.

"It's none of your business!"

"It's completely our business! Pitch doesn't just spread nightmares for the sake of it!"

"He spreads them for fear, he scared me, he got what he wanted now shut up and forget about it."

Bunny's eyes widened "forget about? Forget that Pitch has been spreading nightmares to a guardians?" Bunny shook his head "he must 'ave messed up your head the way you speak!"

"I'm fine, I just need to relax... and none of you are helping!" he said turning at glaring at the other four for a second before turning back to the globe. He hugged the part of his staff close taking in a deep breath.

"Was it really bad?" Tooth whispered, Jack hesitated then nodded.

"I'm sorry... Sandy will make sure you don't get another one, but you really should tell us, we need to know all that we can Jack... Pitch shouldn't be back so soon and if he is he must have a really good plan."

"I know... but can we wait a bit? I don't understand it fully yet and... I don't feel ready to talk about it" Jack explained looking sadly at the others.

Bunny was about to say something when North nodded "of course Jack, we will wait."

"What?" Bunny looked upset but Sandy nodded agreeing with North and Tooth. Bunny crossed his arms in agitation, leaning against the wall.

"Thanks guys" Jack said smiling at them to show he was grateful.

Soon the guardians once again split up, Sandy and Tooth left for work and North and Bunny where arguing. Jack retreated to his room. He lay down and stared at the ceiling as he remembered the horrible nightmare that had shaken him up so much.

He was in his forest once again, his staff was absent. He walked though the over the cold snow. Slowly approaching his lake. Once there he walked over it, the ice was a very thin layer and Jack looked down into the water like it where an aquarium.

But rather then fish there where people. His younger sister... Jamie... Guardians... just beneath his feet trapped in deadly cold water. The moon beams flashed as if trying to free them, crack the ice. But Jack kept frozen. Looking pitifully at does underneath his feet.

""What a mess" Pitch said coming out of the shadows.

"You said I make a mess where ever I go" Jack said, grinning up at the nightmare king who returned the emotion as he stepped on the ice to stand next to Jack.

"I have taught you well my boy."

"I agree."

The both stood in silence for a moment watching there enemies. Then Pitch shook his head and turned away.

"You know... it's funny."

"Funny?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well you see, before that day in Antarctica, you where the good guy."

"And?"

"I was the bad guy, I earned all my power from fear, I scared children, making me stronger and the guardians weaker. Causing nightmares."

"You still do."

"And you... made snow and ice. You brought coldness."

"I still do."

"Jack, would you rather be scared or ill?"

"Dunno, why?"

"Cause you brought illness and I brought fear."

"I get it, you say I was always bad, always on your side?"

"No, you where never on my side... and never will be."

"How come?"

"You bring death Jack, you kill and hurt people. I cause fear, fear that can save one's life."

Jack stared at Pitch not understanding what he was being told.

"Jack, your the worst thing there is out there... you served no purpose, you kill and hurt and... are useless to everyone. That is why, you where left alone Jack, then and now" Pitch said vanishing.

"Pitch?!" suddenly Jack returned to normal, all his emotions returning as he stared down at what he had supposedly done.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack cuddled himself as he sat on his bed at the North pole. Wishing the memory of the nightmare would go away. Wishing it didn't feel so real. He looked up when he heard a knocking sound.

At first he didn't know what to do. It came again, someone was knocking on the door. Jack held his staff protectively his eyes widened.

"Jack? It's me North, can I come in? You okay?" came North's worried voice.

Jack couldn't help but smiled with relief as he relaxed "yeah, come in."

North opened the door and entered the closing the door behind him. He looked over to Jack and smiled when he saw Jack smile, he walked over and sat down next to Jack on the small bed.

"You feeling okay? Sorry about this morning... I probably should have realized after what ever nightmare you had being shot with questions every few second was not what you wanted."

Jack shook his head "no, not really."

"How bad was it?" North asked uncertainly.

Jack hesitated and cuddled his staff close "horrible."

North looked sad and gave Jack a big hug "it was just a nightmare, it will never become a reality" North said.

Jack nodded but North knew it didn't make much of a difference.

"Want to take the sleigh for a ride?"

Jack looked up at North tilting his head.

"You looked like you could do with some fresh air and ya you took over quite well in Tooth palace, how about I teach you how to drive the thing? If your a fast learned you can give Bunny a scare next time he gets in."

This made Jack grin, Bunny was terrified of the sleigh and he doubted having the little winter spirit in charge would make him feel any more secure.

"I would like that" Jack said grinning he stood up and twirled the staff in his fingers.

North smiled at Jack and nodded "to the sleigh then!"

Jack balanced on the back of the sleigh as North took of, though the icy tunnels and into the air. He let out woo sound as he jumped into the main thing once in the air. He loved the feeling of the wind in his hair and the snow was falling at this very moment making him feel great as if he where actually flying on the wind with his staff.

North chuckled "I will take it a bit higher before you start, so if we fall we have time to get up again" he said flying higher and higher.

Jack looked down at the snow and ice. And at the beautifully lit up workshop. He took in a deep breath and smiled. Then he sat down next to North watching as North got them up higher and higher until they where just under the clouds.

"Now you grab the reigns" North instructed handing them to Jack who grabbed them.

"Speed, Jack" North said.

Jack nodded and moved the reigns hard making the reindeer go faster. He grinned as the sleigh sped up, he stood up on the edge so as to feel the wind in his hair.

North smiled at Jack "good, now I want you to try and turn, without crashing into Tooth Palace this time" North said laughing.

Jack gave him a mischievous grin as he did as he was told. All do the sleigh did not stay straight and North almost expected Jack to fall of, he turned fine and kept his balance.

"Good, try not to move so much, more smooth" North instructed.

Jack tried again, bit better, North smiled "again" Jack did as was told.

"There! Like that Jack! Do it like that!"

Jack grinned "got it" he said as he repeated the movement and carefully did a circle.

"Yes, perfect, well done Jack, you are natural!"

Jack smiled proudly up at North "thanks" he said "what next?"

North looked thoughtful, he decided Jack was not yet ready to learn to land "we go down then up" North decided "go, try."

"Okay" Jack tried his best all do for some reason he only managed to go forwards, finally after a few minutes he looked at North for help.

North smiled, he grabbed Jack's hand "you move like this" he said showing Jack the correct wrist movement. Jack nodded and tried then he grinned at the sleigh began to move downwards.

"Now, make it go up!" North said pointing at the sky. Jack nodded and tried the same movement which just made the reindeer go faster, he fought for a second then slightly altered the wrist movement. It made then reindeer stop going downwards and go straight again, all do still not up.

"Good, good start, now up" North repeated watching Jack, entertained.

Jack nodded and tried again, altering the movement once more, and this time it worked the sleigh began to move upwards towards the clouds. Jack grinned as the sleigh went right though the clouds then he made it go straight again.

North chuckled, him, the sleigh and Jack where now covered in snow but not him or Jack cared as he sat next to the spirit and showed him everything he knew about the sleigh before finally letting Jack land it back in the garage.

"That was very good, Jack" North said as he climbed out of the sleigh, Jack followed right behind him "I could use your help, perhaps next Christmas Eve you can spread snow sooner and help me, it would be faster with two."

Jack smiled "seriously?" he asked excitedly following North.

"Of course! If you want? Most other guardians would see is as extra work."

"Work? Anything done in that sleigh is far from work! If you where milkman in that sleigh it would still be exciting!" Jack said laughing.

North laughed and nodded "yes, everyone loved the sleigh."

Jack laughed before nodding and sprinting to stay close to North who took much bigger steps then he did "what now?"

"Ah... well I've been thinking maybe we will have dinner, you like cookies? Then you can have another fly in sleigh, we will drive over sea, looking for staff, you like?"

"Sounds good to me!" Jack replied still sounded excited.

North smiled and nodded leading the way to the kitchen to grab something to eat before heading out on the sleigh for another search.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack was cautious with the reindeer, he flew low close to the ocean. He was holding the reins very tightly, all do he didn't show it he was slightly afraid of falling in to the ocean. It was probably one of his few fears. Most fears you could get over in three hundred years.

"There where the Titanic sunk" North said looking at the ocean absent mindedly.

"Yeah, I remember... took far too long to prove to the others it wasn't my fault."

North chuckled "you don't make all the ice in the word I guess."

"Oh no, I made it, but I didn't make it to sink the silly boat, I made it way before the silly boat even left the harbour.

North shook his head "I guess that can't be blamed on you?"

"You guess?" Jack grinned turning to look at North for a second before looking back at the sea.

North put an arm around Jack and changed the subject "you are good flier, I would love to see what more you are good at."

"I'm good at a lot of things" Jack said "flying, snowballs, Jamie says I can draw bunnies very well."

"Bunnies?"

Jack laughed remembering the snow bunny that had flown around Jamie's room "why not?"

North chuckled "you are strange boy, Jack, we all our strange, but you are specially strange."

"Well normal is never as fun!"

"No, I guess not" North said smiling down at Jack who had his eyes fixed on the ocean as he searched for his staff.

"So... ever fought of learning to swim?"

"Not really" Jack shrugged "usually water just freeze at touch" he pointed out.

"Yeah, no need swim in ice..."

"And I am a little scared of drowning..." he admitted.

"Scared?" North's eyes widened "why? I mean drowning isn't fun but... dying isn't fun."

"Oh, well... I had a small experience with water in my pasts life" he explained "it is nothing, once I get my staff back I can freeze water again."

"You sure? Bunny will teach you if you ask I am sure, just tell him he wont need to save you again" North suggested.

"Um... no thanks, I think I'd rather not be taught to swim by cottontail" Jack rolled his eyes at the fought, definitely not fun.

"Fair enough, but be more carefully when around water, ok?"

"I am careful, not my fault Bunny attacked me."

"Bunny needs to be more patient."

"I agree."

"I will speak to him later."

"Thank you North" Jack said trying to sound serious, it took a huge amount of effort to not burst into laughter as he saw North side with him.

Suddenly the wind blew hard, Jack was thrown into the side grabbing hold of the sleigh and shaking his head with surprise.

North saw this and ran grabbing the reins of the deer, he was too big to be thrown around by the wind.

"Hey!" Jack shouted up.

"What?" North asked, looking at Jack.

"Not you, I'm talking to the wind, he sad sitting up still holding onto the side of the sleigh "first you drop me out of the sky then you throw me around, what's up with you recently?"

The wind circled him as if trying to pull him up.

"I can't, I haven't got my staff" Jack said sadly.

The wind gave him a big push once more trying to push him of the sleigh but Jack held on tight.

"I said I can't! Wind your going to get me killed!" he complained as the wind swooped around him once more.

"What is wrong Jack?"

"I think she misses me" Jack said referring to the wind.

"Well she will miss you much more if you fall in the water" North pointed out.

"I don't think she understands, I can't understand her without my staff there's a good chance she doesn't understand me either..." Jack whispered

"Makes sense, perhaps you should use sign language?"

"I don't know any sign language, well I do, but wind doesn't so she would understand, and to be perfectly honest it's kinda hard to play a game of charades without being able to at least tell them if there right or wrong."

"Yes that is problem."

"Yes, it definitely is..." Jack sighed and held up the half of his staff in hopes that the wind would understand. The wind circled it then circled Jack and more gently this time pulled at him.

"No wind... I can't fly..."

"Maybe she wants you to follow her?" North suggested.

Jack looked thoughtful for a second then nodded "maybe, well, not much more we can do."

North handed him the reins and Jack followed the wind. They flew a lot further then Jack expected and he groaned "it's hot here.." he complained to the wind.

The wind blew around him cooling him down just slightly before pulling him further south. Jack smiled at the breeze in his hair and nodded.

"Ok" he said and followed the wind, making the reindeer faster.

Jack kept going, it was getting hotter "I'm beginning to think you really want to kill me, wind" he whispered letting the wind continue to lead him. He spot something floating in the water hours later and he pointed to it.

"Look!" he shouted to North dropping the reins and jumping onto the side of the sleigh.

North smiled grabbing the reins and carefully got closer to the water. Jack reached out for it leaning on the edge then suddenly the wind blew hard and pushed him of.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack's eyes widened and he hit the water he screamed releasing all his air. He desperately flailed and tried to grab the piece of wood that he believed to be his staff. The wind gave him a small push best he could and he grabbed his staff, not that it did much good.

In fact, the moment he touched it pain filled his whole body and had he been above water he would have screamed once more.

North was quick to dive in not giving the sleigh even a second of fought. He dived down, and grabbed Jack but before he could understand what was going on, shadows covered the both of them and teleported them both away.

Meanwhile, Bunny had just come to the pole to visit, apparently Tooth was there too. She was sitting down calmly, waiting.

"Where's North gone with the kid?"

"Another search" Tooth said calmly "he should be back soon."

"Fair enough, I will wait" he said sitting down.

An hour later a yeti come in and said something, all do it was no understandable, when they gestured with his hand to follow they guessed he would show them.

"You think there back?" Tooth asked.

"Can't see why they can't come up here."

"Maybe there in a hurry, they might have found something."

"Perhaps."

"Your not a very hopeful guardians of hope, are you?"

Bunny shrugged "for me hope is not giving up, not hoping for things to happen."

"Fair enough."

When they reached the garage and saw the sleigh but no North or Jack, at first they where confused, but when they saw the half of Jack's staff in they understood. Jack would not leave his staff by accident, something and happened. And the knowledge they where flying over the sea didn't help.

"Jack probably fell in... North must have dived in after and the reindeer come back alone, if we go over there we can probably find them, North will be swimming around with Jack" Bunny theorized.

Meanwhile, Jack and North had appeared in a dark room, too dark to see a thing.

"Jack?" North asked, his grip on the boys arm tightening.

Jack coughed up some water before letting out a small moan then he cuddled up to North "I'm okay" he whispered taking in a few deep breaths. He could feel his staff in his hand "it was a trap."

"It was... but it is your staff?"

Jack felt it and nodded "it is... I have both halves but... not here."

"I see... hold onto that tight, we will get out of here" North said letting go of Jack and getting up to explore the dark room. He checked all the walls, they all felt solid and he found no sign of a door.

"Any luck?"

"Nothing, four solid walls and no door."

"What do we do then?"

"I guess we must wait..."

Jack cuddled his legs and sighed "guess that's our only option."

"It will be okay Jack, he is weaker then us."

"But he, has captured us, North, don't trust in your strength."

Hearing Jack's bitterness made North flinch. It also made him wonder about the kid, he knew near to nothing about him and when people spoke the way he did it was usually from experience. A past experience North knew nothing about.

North sat next to Jack and pulled him close "I wont, but we must hold onto as much hope as possible, that way Bunny will have less trouble finding us."

"Yay, being rescue by Bunny will definitely make my day" he said sarcastically, confusing North for a second and making him chuckle when he understood the sarcasm.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't like the sack did you?"

"No, North, I didn't."


	16. Chapter 16

"Bunny higher!"

"I'm trying! How the hell do you drive this thing?!" Bunny complained trying his best to fly the sleigh.

"Move them down! Move the reigns down!"

"That can't be right?!"

"Just do it you!"

Bunny did as he was told and all do Tooth was right and they went up Bunny almost fell back from the suddenness of it.

"The two of them better be dying..." Bunny mumbled.

"Don't you dare wish that on them" Tooth shouted punching him hard in the shoulder.

"Don't make me land this thing!"

"In the middle of the ocean?!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Had I not spoken earlier you would be swimming back to the pole right now!"

"Stop exaggerating!"

Pitch watched the two guardians bicker and rolled his eyes. He had decided to leave the two captured guardians for a little while so as to let there situation sink in a bit, hopefully destroy some hope. He had come to see how close the other guardians where to figuring out the problem but from what he saw, they where no where near. A shame really. Takes away the fun.

Jack had fallen to sleep after a few hours. North refused to do, said he would guard Jack from nightmares. All do the boy had never had a nightmare in his immortal life, he decided North probably didn't feel like sleeping anyway so let the older guardian be.

"Pitch... what are you up to?" North asked quietly standing up as he paced around the room.

"What's that?" Tooth suddenly asked forgetting the argument.

"What?" Bunny asked bitterly.

"That" Tooth said pointing towards some ice, a shadowy figure stood on it.

Bunny looked over, his ears twitched "I don't know, lets go see" he said and steered the sleigh best he could in the direction of the ice.

Pitch saw the guardians approach and slowly so not to draw more attention turned and entered the water before entering a shadow. He reappeared in the shadows of his lair second later. He took in a deep breath and moving though the shadows he went to see his prisoners.

"It... left?" Tooth looked confused.

Bunny shrugged "not sure, it may have just been a trick of the light."

"Perhaps..."

"North... what are you mumbling on about?" Jack whispered as he sat up, yawning.

"I was not mumbling!"

"Yeah you where..." he said looking up at North, or more at the darkness where he knew North was.

"Perhaps... little bit" North said and sat down next to Jack, pulling the boy close "it will be okay Jack, don't be scared."

"I wasn't scared" Jack said.

"Most children would be..."

"Most children aren't children after three hundred years, North. I'm not afraid of the dark, I was born in the darkness..."

"Born in darkness?"

"Dark and cold, that was my first memory until I got my teeth."

"Oh... strange... did the moon do that?"

"No, it was already dark and cold, he rescued me from the dark and cold..."

North was unsure what to reply he didn't actually know much about Jack.

"North...?"

"Yes?"

"How did you die?"

North was confused "what?"

"How did you die? Before becoming a guardian?"

"Jack... what are you talking about?"

"You know... to become a spirit, dying?" Jack was now also confused.

Pitch watched from the shadows, he could see the two of there expressions and took it in. Confusion. He had not heard much of Jack Frost, but now, he was beginning to become curious.

Bunny crashed the sleigh into the snow and fell out head first, he let out a frustrated scream as he stood up shivering.

"I told you so!"

"Oh shut up... yetis will get the sleigh back, let's just go."

Tooth rolled her eyes and followed Bunny back into the workshop "so what is the plan?"

"We call Sandy."

"Very detailed."

"Any better ideas?"

"Yes, form a better plan!"

"So much more detail there, isn't there?"

"Just shut up and get in before you becomes a living ice cube!"

"Oh I was planing on staying out here for Jack's entertainment!"

"Well do as you wish, I'd love to see that!"

The two argued all the way back to the workshop, once there after calling Sandy. They seemed to relax. The frustration and anger slowly changing into fear and worry.

"What if they both drowned?"

"North would not let that happen."

"What if there still out there? How long can North take the cold water and weight of Jack?"

"As long as he needs to, he will not give up easy."

"What if there stuck somewhere?"

"Tooth, it's going to be okay, they will be okay."

"Oh... Bunny, I'm so scared."

"Just what Pitch wants."

"What if Pitch has them?"

Bunny growled "then we will rescue them and make him pay!"

Tooth nodded "your right."

Sandy entered though the window, Tooth ran to him and explained everything. With help from Bunny who calmed and shushed her each time she panicked. Tooth was a strong warrior, but she was hyper and had a mother instinct, both the strong defending instinct and the worry.

"Jack... I never died. Did you?"

Jack was silent for a moment, taking in what North said before answering "yes."

North's eyes widened and he grabbed Jack by the shoulders "pardon?"

"Yes, I died."

"Jack..."

"I took you all did... I didn't know I was different."

"You are very different Jack, I have always said so... what happened?"

Jack was silent for another moment "remember I said the ice cracked when skating, that I rescue my sister?"

"Yes, when I gave you ice skates."

"Well, when it happened, I fell though that ice, the cold water shocked me and well... I died. I woke up as Jack Frost that night or a night..."

North took everything Jack said in, then hugged the boy "you where hero... I was hero too Jack, to become guardian, I didn't die do."

"Is that why I couldn't remember my past? Because I died?"

"Probably."

"It makes more sense now... thanks North" he said cuddling North back.


	17. Chapter 17

"So... any ideas?" Bunny asked Sandy who was thoughtful after the explanation.

Sandy looked up at the other two guardians who both awaited his response with hopeful expressions. Sandy sighed, he looked around him as if searching for inspiration before shrugging and shaking his head.

Bunny sighed "seems we're not getting anywhere any time soon..."

Tooth frowned "but... what if there in trouble?"

"I guess we have to just hope that there not and that if there in real trouble, we will be warned" Bunny said looking up at the moon before back to Sandy who nodded in agreement.

The man in the moon rarely spoke even to them, but he would known when he needed to do so. And if Jack or North needed help instantly he would tell them, taking it the man in the moon knew where the two where.

"Not sure I quite understand" Pitch said stepping out of the shadows calmly.

North hearing his voice took a protective stance standing in front of Jack who looked around the room, wishing it weren't so dark.

"I mean, knowing your the only guardians to have died must makes so much more sense to you."

"What do you want Pitch?"

Pitch just ignored the questions "so, ever wonder why? Why you died?"

"I died cause it was the only way to save my sister."

"Why not just rescue you? Why let you die? Of he turned you into Jack Frost quickly you could have survived the cold waters, without dying."

Jack remained silent for a second "he wouldn't have had time..."

"How do you know?"

"I was dead in less then a minute..."

"And how long does it take for one to make a guardian?"

"I'm guessing, longer then that."

"This is stupid Pitch, even if he had done that. What difference would it have made? My sister would have still not seen me, and I would only be forced to watch her suffer. I have my memories now and how I got them makes no difference to me."

"But what about growing up?"

"Growing up?"

"Your a child Jack..." he voiced seemed to be moving around the room as if he where circling the two guardians, they both kept there guard up "you have been for as long as you can remember..." Pitch grabbed Jack pulling him close to him and away from North "and you will be for as long as you can record memories."

Jack struggled trying to push Pitch away. North attacked but Pitch just used the shadows to appear on the other side of the room still holding Jack.

"You'll never know what it's like to be an adult, never truly understand the protectiveness a parent feels for there children" he said grinning up at North.

"Who says I ever want to be an adult? For your information, I'm happy the way I am" he said still struggling, Pitch let him go letting Jack fall to the ground and shake his head.

"You are now, Jack, but how long will you be happy for?"

"For as long as there are children on this planet for me to play and have fun with. Even if they do not see me."

"Jack..." Pitch shook his head "how long is that?"

Jack shook his head "forever."

"No, nothing is forever... oh you don't know the stories from before this planet... you don't realize quite how young you are, Jack... you don't know what you will feel in the future."

North let out a battle cry, attacking Pitch suddenly, Pitch only just got out the way of the swords "leave the kid alone."

"Such violence."

"If all you want to do Pitch, is scare the child, then your doing a bad job!"

Jack got up and nodded, getting into a defensive position. Wishing he had his staff.

"Sometimes it is better to feel the fear of future then terror of present."

"I live in the present, if one day I face fear and surprise, then that day I will fight it. But today, I will fight you!"

"You try to sound wise... you try sound like you know what you speak of. You don't do. Do you? What do you know? You know our Jack Frost... you know you protect the children... you know you look up to the guardians..."

"I know I have to fight you."

"I know... you almost gave in, that Easter... back in Antarctica, you almost joined me."

"I didn't."

"But how close... you had a chance to receive everything you had ever dreamt of... all your fears revolved around there absence. So tell me... did you get everything you wanted with the guardians?"

"I have everything, I've ever needed, I know who I am, what my purpose is. I have friends and family. I don't regret what I did if that is what you think."

"Such a pity, we could have been the perfect team... what was the first thing you saw Jack? Before waking up... darkness?"

"I was scared. The moon chased that fear away."

"He separated us."

"He rescued me.

"He abandoned you."

"He gave me a family."

"He gave you a weapon and used you like a chess piece."

Jack's eyes widened as he heard Pitch's way of saying it.

"Tell me Jack, a part from defeating me, what other service have you served. You bring snow and ice... but that comes on it's own with the cold. You make does magic snowflakes... every once in a while you go of and make some kids have fun... but anybody could do that. Perhaps your powers make it easier... but still."

Jack felt his eyes filled with tears "I am Jack Frost, bringer of winter and guardian of fun."

"And what do you do, Jack Frost? What is your purpose?"

"I-I..."

"He protect us guardians."

"What?" Jack and Pitch asked both at once.

"When we lost began to forget about out centre. He popped up all full of hope and wonder and dreams and memories... he protects us, he holds what we protect dear. He strengthens our bond with each other and he protects the children with his life."

Pitch glared at North, trying to think of something to say as Jack's eyes brightened and he smiled nodding.

"Well if that is enough for you, Jack, being the string that holds a bracelet then so be it. Do as you wish Jack, but you began in darkness and you will end in it, too. We all do."

Jack just shrugged "no point in worrying about the future. From what you said that time is far away."

"Time can not be measure, Jack."

"No, nothing valuable in this world can be."

"I guess I should tell you why your here..."

"Would be nice."

"I fought you may want this" Pitch said and threw something that Jack caught.


	18. Chapter 18

"What is it?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can't you tell?"

"It's a toy?" Jack said looking down at the cuddly toy, it was a dolphin.

"Yes and..."

"And what?"

"You remember nothing?"

"Am I meant to remember the toy from somewhere? You know I've been around for three hundred years, can't remember everything."

"But..." Pitch seemed disappointed "that is from before you where dead."

"Dead sounds so harsh" Jack said looking at the dolphin "was it my sisters?"

"No."

"Mine?"

"Yes..."

"Well, okay, it's cool that you found this... but why? What is it about this... toy... that is so important that you have to go of and capture to give it to me?"

"Because of who gave it to you!"

"North, maybe? My first Christmas?" Jack suggested.

"No!" Pitch looked angry at Jack threw his hands up in defense.

"Can't blame me for trying!" he shrugged, and grinned mischievously "what in the world is it that could make you so angry?"

Pitch glared "you keep guessing" he said vanishing into the shadows.

Jack laughed "think I made him angry" he said to North looking at the dolphin it looked quite dull colours, perhaps because of the lighting of the room.

"What was that about?" North asked.

"No idea, but it was funny!" Jack said leaning against a wall feeling much better as he stared at the dolphin "I think this is hand made" Jack mentioned.

"You really can't remember or are you just trying to annoy Pitch?"

"No idea. It sort of rings a bell but nothing more. Then again my whole past is a bit blurry, I remember bits and pieces."

"Did you ever tell Tooth, she may be able to help you remember properly?"

"No, I don't think I want to remember properly, there dead now, my family. I know I had one, I know they loved me, I know I saved my sister. That's all I want to know, finding out more would just be sad for me. Don't you think?"

North nodded "I guess, but are you not curious?"

"A little, but... I guess I'm a bit scared as well" Jack admitted "maybe that's why Pitch gave this to me, hoping to open up my memory a bit better?" Jack suggested placing the dolphin inside his pocket "didn't work very well do."

"Perhaps... not sure why he would go so much trouble just to scare one kid do, especially with the nightmares already doing it" North pointed out.

Jack shrugged "he may just be completely insane, then again... we could be, you never know" Jack said laughing at the strange though.

North raised an eye brow and laughed "sure thing Jack, you believe what you want."

The three guardians where sitting on a cloud of dream sand as they floated above the sea. Tooth and Bunny where both much calmer then when in the sleigh. Bunny was still a bit frightened by the height but he trusted Sandy more then North.

"There's some bits of ice there... could be Jack."

"There's bits of ice everywhere, Tooth" Bunny pointed out.

Tooth sighed, Sandy smiled and patter her on the back making a picture of Jack and North as if to say they would find him.

"What's that!"

"More ice, Tooth."

"No there!"

The two guardians looked to where the fairy was pointing, Sandy got closer and reached down looking at what was in the water, he clenched his fist showing it to the other guardians.

"Nightmare Sand... Pitch has been here?"

"You think he had Jack and North?"

"Maybe... we should go ask him."

"How?"

"We hunt him down and beat him up until he gives us what we want" Bunny said.

Tooth shook his head "Bunny, he could threaten to hurt him, we may just take a stupid risk that gets us all captured that way" Tooth pointed out.

Sandy nodded, there was no point in risking it.

"Any better plans?"

"We rescue them before fighting."

Bunny rolled his eyes "so we just sneak into his base? Do you know how stupid that is?"

"Sophie sneaked into your warren" Tooth pointed out.

Bunny rolled his eyes "fine, but if we get in trouble I am fighting!"

"If we get in trouble we have to fight" Tooth said rolling her eyes also before smiling "first things first, we find the base! Any ideas Sandy?"

Sandy fought for a second then made a picture of a Baby Tooth.

"Your right! They should know! I'll ask one! Don't worry Jack, North, we'll find you!" Tooth shouted motivated.

Bunny sat down and sighed "how can finding out her friends are captured make her happy?" Bunny asked Sandy show smiled and silently laughed before stirring the cloud of dream sand towards the Tooth palace.


	19. Chapter 19

North held Jack protectively, the kid had fallen asleep after hours of complaining about the darkness of there cell. North held him tight refusing to sleep as he kept an eye out for any nightmares that fought they could reach Jack. North smiled when he noticed Jack was cuddling the toy Pitch had given him close, Jack was adorable in North's opinion.

North frowned when he heard noise, looking into the shadows expecting to see a nightmare preparing to attack, his eyes widened when he saw a small trail of golden sand carefully making it's way towards Jack, his was soon above Jack's head making beautiful dreams.

North smiled as the golden glow allowed North to see Jack properly and a tiny bit of the floor which was covered in dead nightmare sand. If Sandy had gotten his sand to Jack it meant he knew where they where, probably a way to say he was on his way.

Sandy, Tooth and Bunny stood above the abandoned bed "he complained that he was tired of hiding under beds then builds his lair under one...?" Bunny raised an eyebrow.

Tooth rolled her eyes "is that really the first thing to come to your head?"

"First thing to come to ma' head that your not all thinking already."

Sandy carefully slipped a tiny bit of dream sand into the lair smiling when it reached his target. He gave the other guardians a thumbs up, North and Jack where okay.

Tooth smiled and Bunny pushed the bed frame out the way "lets go!" he said and jumped into the whole first followed by Tooth and finally Sandy.

They walked cautiously though the lair, a few fairies fluttered around Tooth seeming scared when they saw the giant hanging cages "is that where he kept you?" Tooth whispered to the fairies, they nodded.

"North and Jack aren't there do... Pitch probably fought they where too strong to be kept in bird cages, smartest thing his done so far" Bunny said.

Tooth fluttered up to look at the cages, frowning she cuddled her fairies "it's okay, you'll never be locked in them again! We need to find North and Jack..." she whispered and looked around desperately.

Bunny nodded and scented the air, but Sandy was the one to lead the way waving them over, he knew where his dream had been sent all do frowned when he did not find a door or bars but a brick wall, he touched it, his sands was definitely on the other side. Pitch must have used the shadows rather then a door.

He pointed at the wall and made a picture of a snowflake and an eye. Jack and North. Tooth nodded and felt the wall as if feeling for a secret passage that obviously wasn't there. Bunny looked at it. Carefully considering his options.

"You think it's safe to just break the wall down?"

Sandy shook his head making a picture of a small square.

Tooth nodded "Sandy is right, if the room is very small we could hurt them!"

Bunny sighed "Jack! North!" he shouted.

North looked up surprised "Bunny?" he asked, standing and moving in the direction of the voice.

"We're going to get you out! Is there any doors or windows there?" he asked.

North looked around, Jack's dream allowed him to see the room well enough to shake his head "fours wall floor and roof! No doors, Pitch uses shadows!"

"How big is the room?"

"Only eight steps!" North shouted.

Bunny fought for a second and shook his head, turning to Sandy "you can get in right? Your dream got in."

Sandy nodded, titling his head.

"Think you can break the wall from the inside?"

Sandy felt the wall before nodding. Bunny nodded and grabbed Tooth's hand leading her out the way, Tooth raised an eyebrow at Bunny but let him guide her anyway, her fairies right behind her. Sandy smiled and entered the room, North almost flinched at the sudden light, instead he smiled.

"Sandy!" he cuddled the small man "I am glad you all came, and your dream had done Jack much good" he said pointing to the sleeping winter spirit.

Sandy smiled, Jack was peaceful then floated over to wake him up, Jack opened sleepy eyes looking up at Sandy, confused for a second before smiling and sitting up. Sandy smiled back before waving North over, pointing at Jack. North knelt down near Jack giving Sandy the needed space to break the wall.

Sandy formed a giant hammer with his dream sand, with a single hit the wall was gone, Jack flinched, closing his eyes to keep the dust out, he coughed slightly as North picked him up carefully. Bunny and Tooth ran in going straight towards North and Jack.

"Are you okay?"

"He never touched us" North said standing up. Jack got up whipping his eyes and grinning at the guardians, glad they had come.

"Don't worry, I Pitch may be having a personality disorder" he said holding up the cuddly toy.

Bunny raised an eyebrow "pardon?"

"According to Pitch he caught us to give me this."

"A... cuddly toy?"

Jack nodded "he said it was mine all do I have no memory of it" he said with a shrug.

"Memory" Tooth whispered.

"I think it was probably something from when I was human... that or Pitch is just more insane then usual, both are logical explanations."

"Not seeing the logic here, mate" Bunny pointed out before turning to face the wall "nor do I want a twenty minute explanation while deep underground in our enemies lair."

The others nodded in agreement, time to get out, they left the room and headed towards the exit, Jack stopped when in the main room with all the cages.

"What now?"

"My staff."

"It came back with the sleigh."

"Only half."

"You only have half?"

"Pitch had the other half" Jack explained.

Bunny's eyes widened "ya sure mate?"

"Of course, he used it to capture as in the first place" Jack explained "I'll explain later, but I need to get it back first!"

"No way your running of into the lair alone, we stay together."

Jack frowned "it would be a big risk, we could all end up caught!"

"Nah, you think Pitch is powerful enough to capture all of us? We only defeated him less then a year ago!"

Jack hesitated then shrugged "your more experience then me" he finally said.

And at that the guardians began to search the lair for the other half of Jack's staff, always staying close in case of an attack or a trap.


	20. Chapter 20

Despite Jack not having his staff he clenched his fists as if searching for it. His hands in front of him the same way they would be if the staff where in his hands. All do it probably served less protections than if he held his hands normally.

"Hey, Snowflake?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't have like some way of sensing at the direction your staff is in or something?"

"We're in a maze, Bunny, even if I where capable of such a thing. It would be of no use."

Bunny sighed "this is ridiculous! Pitch is obviously going to find us first! Why not just wait for him to find us and demand he gives it back?"

"I can think of a few good reasons that wouldn't work, shall I begin the list?"

"Oh shut up! You know we're only here cause of you!"

"I wanted to go alone!"

"Yeah but you wouldn't have come back now would ya?"

"Bunny!" Tooth shouted, Bunny turned to see all three older guardians glaring at him.

"What? Don't tell me your blaming this one me? His just as bad!"

"Not as mean and he is younger."

Jack tried his best to not laugh and instead look guilty, a little sad "besides, it is not Jack's fault that this happened" Tooth said crossing her arms. Sandy nodded.

"What is it with you guys? Why are you always on his side?!" he sighed and walked on ahead silently.

"I think Bunny's angry..." Jack whispered, trying to sound innocent.

"His just grumpy" North said with a small laugh placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack nodded "he needs to get more sleep."

"Oh, that is easy" came a familiar cold voice, Jack gasped clenching his fists tight as if searching for his staff once more. Suddenly they heard a thump as Bunny felt to the ground asleep, having a nightmare. The remaining guardians pulled closer together.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." Jack whispered "I should have come alone."

"Don't be silly!" North complained "it would be only more dangerous. Pitch! Give us back Jack's staff and we will leave! Your not fully recovered yet, do not the mistake of challenging as before you have the energy to do so. Give us the staff and we may forget about this."

Pitch laughed "you are very confident, but one of you is down already, Jack lacks his one weapon, two down three to go."

Sandy prepared his whips as he spot Pitch exiting the shadows, way above their heads. On oen of many ledges in his lair "Pitch!" Jack shouted, fists still clenched.

Pitch chucked "nice to see you, I see you failed to stay put."

"I wasn't really trying very hard."

Pitch grinned as he vanished into a shadow reappearing behind them, slightly closer "so, tell me, have you told your friends about you stay here yet?"

"They know about the toy dolphin if that is what you mean" Jack replied turning to see Pitch.

Pitch laughed "typical that all you think to mention is the toy. You really are a child, aren't you?"

"I am, and like I said before, don't need to change."

Pitch laughed "fair enough, I guess this is what you are looking for?" he asked showing Jack the staff.

Jack's eyes widened then his fists clenched "give it back!"

"Of course, of course, but first I want something in return, of course."

"What do you want Pitch?" North asked.

Pitch looked thoughtful, he twirled the broken stick in his hand "what is this worth? Oh I know, remember you said to North you've never had a nightmare, I would love to change that!"

Jack's eyes widened, he backed away before stepping forwards "all you want to do is give me a nightmare?"

"It is not happening!" North shouted, Jack turning around quickly to face him.

"What?"

"He is not giving you a nightmare Jack... nightmares can force you to live the most horrid stuff!"

"North, I need my staff... that staff is connected to me North, I'd much rather have a nightmare then suffer real pain caused by that staff" Jack pointed out, frowning.

North was about to say something more when Pitch interrupted "but it would not just be one nightmare" he warned "Sandy would have to stop giving you dreams for say... one week."

Jack raised an eyebrow "you think I can't survive one week of nightmare?" he asked as if offended.

Sandy, North and Tooth all looked doubtful. They disliked the idea of Pitch being allowed to torture Jack in his sleep for a week a terrible lot.

"Well as far as I'm concerned you have a deal" Jack said grinning up at Pitch who looked at Sandy.

Sandy looked still looked hesitant but he sighed seeing Jack's determination and nodded. Pitch grinned "good" he said and threw Jack the staff "I expect you can find the way out by your own means" he finished vanishing.

Jack watched before cuddling his staff close, sighing with relief "I will fix it when I get back to the pole" he whispered more to himself than to anyone else. North nodded walking over to Jack and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jack grinned up at him, North smiled, despite his feeling of doubt and regret seeing Jack's happy grin and eyes filled with hope could not fail to make him happy. Sandy and Tooth where waking up Bunny.

Bunny sat up, eyes wide "calm down" Tooth whispered "it's okay, you just had a nightmare, Pitch put you to sleep."

"Oh... Pitch! Where is he?"

"He left, Jack made a deal with him."

"What?! What deal?!"

"It's nothing, it was a stupid deal on Pitch's part, I got my staff back!"

"In exchange for?" Bunny looked worried.

"I have to survive a week of nightmares."

"What? What where you thinking?!"

"It's just a week!"

"Just a week?! Jack trust me I just woke up from a nightmare! That ain't something you want to spend the next week with."

"Since when did you become so worried about my sleep?" Jack asked with a mischievous grin, when Bunny didn't react he sighed "don't worry, the staff means much more to me, I can take a few nightmares."

Bunny looked to the other for support but they just sighed and shook there head. There was no arguing with the kid "come, we go home now" North said leading the way.

After some time Jack became the leader, walking way ahead of the rest but still within view, all do not ear shot.

"What where you thinking?" Bunny whispered fiercely.

"He loves his staff, there was no convincing him" North replied "besides he is kinda right, the staff is more important to him, it is like his power source..."

"Perhaps but still... could you not have had someone have a nightmare... someone less..."

"Young?"

"I was going to say emotionally unstable... his been alone for three hundred years, he may not show damage but I feel like Pitch knows how to get to it."

"We will just have to be there for him, to cuddle him in morning and tell him it was just nightmare" North said "it is only one week, Jack will have to sleep less and try not to think too much, is simple."

Bunny frowned, his mood worsening yet more when they reached the sleigh and found themselves flying though the sky. Jack laughing as the wind greeted him. Bunny growling as his fur was further ruined.

Soon they where in the North Pole, Jack repaired his staff and flew around causing trouble for the next few hours until bedtime came... at that moment Jack began to look nervous, as did Sandy. As Jack lay down in bed his eyes where on North who had been the one to force him to bed, saying if he did not sleep he would become tired.

"Don't worry, we will be there for you when you wake up, okay?"

Jack nodded, making himself comfortable, the wind cuddled him "I-I... will you wake me? If they are too bad?"

North hesitated looking at Sandy before nodding "if they are too bad, yes, we can't wake you if it is just small nightmare do, or you will not sleep all week and that is bad for health!"

Jack nodded, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, it took several hours for him to actually fall asleep and the black sand forming above his head. Making North and Sandy nervous as they watched and waited to see what Jack's nightmare was of.

The nightmare took it's time, almost twenty minutes in fact, as it searched Jack's mind for the darkest thing it could possible bring out to scare the child with. Sandy and North both waited as it seemed to hesitate.

"Please Jack... be strong" North whispered.

Sandy frowned as finally the Nightmare sand began to form into a detailed land scape. Icy and snowy, perfect for Jack. Things being blown around in the wind became visible. Children running around in the snow. All with perfect details.

Sandy had to give it to Pitch, he sure did have an eye for detail even if it where for causing fear. Not that Sandy could see what was scary yet. So far all seemed normal. That was until the blizzard got worse, they could see Jack flying around in the wind, or being thrown around.

He was scared, this was obvious, the wind wasn't playing nice. And his mood was affecting the weather making the blizzard rage and scaring the children. Which further scared Jack. Sandy took a deep breath and grabbed onto Jack's hand. North grabbed the other. Jack was shaking, this would be a long night.


End file.
